


Restraints

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Equius is still unsure of himself, Established Relationship, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Making Out, Rose offers some semblance of control, Smut, Trust, Xeno, how do you write het porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius/Rose</p><p>for the kink meme</p><p>Step by step Rose has been leading Equius through their relationship to the point where he can't deny anymore the implicit trust she has in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> I actually ship them, though I admit I prefer them waxing black, but it was a nice prompt and I really wanted to write something unusual for a pleasant pairing :)

The room is dark. It’s the kind of darkness that Rose enjoys the most, velvety and soft, with only the light coming from the parted curtains preventing it from being suffocating.

She can see the outline of her bed in front of her, untouched and inviting, and she moves towards it.

The person at her side is gentle, carefully hesitant in the way he steps forwards, his movements so restrained and slow that to the untrained eyes it would look like he is barely moving at all; she’s leading him to the bed, but allows him to come at his own pace.

It’s important that he knows she trusts him.

With the flicker of a smile, Rose turns around, facing her lover as he stops; she is a beautiful barrier between him and the bed, but she doesn’t push him, nor does she speak. She allows him the time to ease himself into what is happening, to understand and accept, and the way his hands tremble softly, hovering above her shoulders but not daring to touch, are more revealing than any words.

She lifts her own hands, slowly so he won’t be scared –it takes nothing to make him back away, stammering excuses, hands flexing as eyes scan the room for towels– and presses them against his clothed chest.

His heart under her fingers is racing, but that’s not the only thing she can feel; she feels his tense muscles, the way his skin twitches in restraint, the way he’s trembling slightly, holding back, afraid but filled with desire to touch, and her smile widens.

She doesn’t speak, and her hands slide against his torso, tracing his abs and moving lower, to his hips, before moving back up again, to his shoulders. The muscles she feels under his shirt are big and strong, and she continues tracing them down his arms.

He’s visibly trembling, teeth clenched to hide his heavy breathing, and Rose can’t help but circle his neck with her hands, finally exercising some pressure to make him lean down.

He’s pliant under her touch, shaky and confused, not sure what to do with himself, and the sheen of sweat she can already feel under her fingertips is a tell-tale sign of how the whole situation is unbearable for him.

She kisses him.

Rose feels him gasp and stutter against her lips, but swallows his shocked murmur with her mouth, tongue coming to trace his lips, tasting salt and confusion and smiling softly as she coaxes him to join the dance.

He’s taller than she is, bulkier and alien, and his body makes her look even more fragile as they’re pressed against each other, but he still won’t touch her, won’t do anything unless she is in control, and the thought makes her shiver.

It would take nothing for him to lose control and break –both would break, him in spirit and her in body– but this will _never_ happen, and that certainty is so strong in her mind that it makes her want to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

She doesn’t.

She simply keeps kissing him, until she feels his resolve crumble and his lips part, and he’s finally kissing her back.

Still restrained, still holding himself back, still tense, but he’s _kissing_ her, and Rose tilts her head back, watching a cascade of black hair fall around her face, black against black, and stares right into his eyes, and feels her heart flutter.

When she pulls back, he is reluctant to part from her lips, but his control over himself is so strong, so complete, that he lets her go.

She doesn’t go far.

Her hands trail back down his arms, until she’s holding both of his hands into her own, grey skin clammy with sweat and their fingers intertwined.

She brings his hands up to her lips and kisses each finger, tongue tracing the tips one by one, teasing and light, and she takes a particular amount of pleasure in the way his trembles shake his body.

It is harder to let go, but he won’t do it. He won’t. He–

Rose frees his hands and sits down on the bed. She is aware that he’s staring from behind his broken shades, and she _wants_ him to stare.

Looking up at him, purple eyes open wide, lips slightly swollen and wet, Rose brings her hands to the hem of her shirt and removes it with a smooth, fluid movements.

The shirt falls on the floor without a sound.

Her bra soon follows, leaving her chest bare for him to look.

He visibly flinches, almost pulling back, but Rose knows he won’t.

She brings her hand up to trace the contours of her breasts, exhaling softly, and with her other hand she grabs one of his own and brings him closer.

The alarmed expression on his face tells Rose he wants to pull back, but once again his fear of hurting her is stronger, and he’s left facing two conflicting desires. In the end, he does nothing, and his fingers brush against her stomach.

Rose shivers at the feeling of his big, calloused hand touching her naked skin, and she feels him tremble in response as her hand leads his to explore her chest.

He wants to pull back, but she wraps her thin, lithe fingers around his own –fingers that are not weak nor delicate, fingers that can hurt, but he is still afraid, because of his own strength he can barely contain, let alone cage– and he’s trapped.

He can only _feel_ –feel her breath falter when she moves his fingers to brush against one of her nipples, feel her arch slightly to meet his touch, feel her scalding gaze on him, coaxing him, daring him to move…

Equius’ lips part of their own volition as he inhales deeply, the desire to touch more, to drag more sounds out of Rose’s lips so strong it physically hurts.

And yet, he remains motionless, allowing her to continue teasing them both.

Her hand move his own lower, tracing her belly, caressing her skin until they come close to the hem of her pants, the tip of his finger disappearing underneath it… and there she stops.

He can feel her heavy breath, he can feel her skin twitch under his touch, he can almost taste her desire for him to move, to continue that path, to touch her more, and the heat surrounding his head is suffocating and heady and–

Equius’ hand moves on his own.

Slowly, like every second counts, and every inch is a mile, his hand continues lower, slips inside her pants, and traces the side of her thigh.

Rose gasps and her hips jut forwards, but the movement is halted instantly by her own will, and Equius knows she’s controlling herself, too, and his heart swells in his chest.

She _isn’t_ afraid, she _never_ was, she’s strong and fierce and powerful, but she’s holding back because she knows the one afraid is _him_.

He wants to open his mouth, stammer out everything he’s thinking, everything he believes will happen if he ever dares to let his control slip, words and excuses and fear, but

He doesn’t.

He leans down, hesitantly, gently, inching closer to those beautiful purple eyes, to those inviting lips, and claims them in a kiss.

Equius can feel her tugging him close, and allows her to, covers her smaller frame with his own, follows her as she falls on her back on the bed, holding him closer, and keeps on kissing her, his fingers exploring the skin he has yet to see.

It feels hot and burning against his touch, and it takes him a mere second before he’s tracing circles closer and closer, cheeks flushing blue when he realises she has no underwear.

The skin is soft and so delicate, and he almost pulls away, but Rose bites down on his lip and he nearly comes undone, inebriated by her closeness, by her smell, by the way her body is pliant and open for him.

One of his fingers traces her folds, slipping past them hesitantly, and feels how wet she is, feels her muscles contracting and tensing around his finger, hot and inviting as she pushes more into his touch and

Suddenly he has no desire to stop anymore.

Rose moans, the loud sound making Equius echo it with a breathy gasp, and he carefully caresses her, exploring every bump of her skin, not knowing the name of what he’s touching but feeling her arch against him, her leg hooking around his ankle, her hand holding onto his side and tugging at his shirt until it _rips_.

The sound is almost obscene to his ears, but it only fuels his desire, feeding the empty void in his chest, filling it with warmth and _want_ –

Rose’s eyes are darkened with similar desire, tugging him down for another kiss, her lips hungry and eagerly covering his own, and Equius feels his control slip

And he doesn’t _care_ –

She trusts him not to hurt her. It’s more than he’s ever trusted himself with, and the thought gives him _strength_.

He surrounds her like a blanket, covering every inch of her body with his own, until her entire world is just him –his scent, his frame, his everything

Hands push her pants down, carefully but with determination, not pausing until they’re gone out of the way, and Rose drags her blunt nails down his sides, scraping and not caring if she rips his clothes, because she can and she will and she cares _nothing_.

She wants him.

She has coaxed him closer with every breath, reassuring him with every fleeting touch that he wouldn’t break her, that she wanted him, and _finally_ …

She feels his bulge moving close to her folds and she parts her legs more, jutting her hips up to welcome him, eyes close as he finally pushes inside oh-so-slowly, filling her, stretching her inner muscles, big and burning hot and it feels so

 _Good_ –

He is the one moving now, taking the lead, a slow, delicate rhythm, but it is enough to send sparkles of pleasure through her body.

He is still restrained, controlled, but the bubble of comfort and trust she has built during the first months of their relationship surrounds them tightly, and it is suddenly ok to want to touch her, and fill her and give her pleasure, and she throws her head back and moans when he pushes in harder, trembling and hiding his face in her neck, shades askew.

Heat and pleasure and desire, and Equius allows himself to feel, too.

Rose loses herself in the rhythmic thrusts, hands circling his frame, holding him close, digging her nails into his skin when the pleasure was too much for her to bear, lips parted to gasp and moan, dizzy with his scent and his touch–

Her nails scrape at his back, and he shivers, choking on the pleasure of being buried inside her, tight and hot and _good_ , and Equius moans and feels so desperately happy and he pushes even harder, not scared anymore when she simply moans louder, flushed against him, legs wrapped around his own, every inch of her body wanting him closer, deeper, _harder_ –

Rose moans his name, sharp and heated, and Equius falters, then pushes inside her even harder, hissing through broken teeth–

He feels her clench around his bulge, climax ripping through her frame like a sob, and he pulls back long enough to watch her writhe and moan unabashedly, half-lidded eyes staring at him as she rides her orgasm fully, his bulge still deep inside her, massaging her insides, coaxing more pleasure out of her until her gaze blurs and she arches her back, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Equius stops thrusting long enough to kiss her, trembling fingers tracing her sides before he allows himself to come, too, gasping out her name like a breathless prayer, face hidden in her hair, wanting to lose himself in her scent.

He lets her tug him down, to cover her body with his own, his brain fuzzy but for once not caring about how he should be too heavy for her, and instead concentrating on her heartbeat.

It’s soothing, and her body is hot against his own.

He feels it slow down against his ear, he feels her fingers dance against his back, tracing his skin, he feels her lips press small, satisfied kisses on his bare shoulder.

Slowly, Equius smiles, and relaxes all his muscles.

They fall asleep together, curled up in a tight, spent ball on the bed.

 


End file.
